Polymeric materials have various uses in the semiconductor technologies, including as adhesives, encapsulates, packaging, substrates, or fill. Stiffness and warpage due to thermal considerations is a challenge in the microelectronics industry that arises due to mismatch in coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) between interacting components, such as a die and a substrate, a copper layer and a polymer, etc.